The present invention is related to light fixtures. More specifically, the present invention is related to a fluorescent light fixture having an all-aluminum housing for lightweight construction, a uniquely-shaped reflector for reflecting light in a downward direction for maximum intensity and for optimizing the light ray pattern to achieve high efficiency, and a motion sensor uniquely situated on the fixture.
Light fixtures with fluorescent lamps are widely used in commercial buildings, such as warehouses, manufacturing facilities, etc. These types of light fixtures, however, are also used in residential environment, such as kitchens, garages, etc. Optical and functional efficiency, among other things, contributes to the widespread use of such light fixtures in those aforementioned areas.
A fluorescent light fixture typically has an elongated housing for holding, among other things, a ballast, long tubular lamps, and a reflector. The ballast provides power to the lamps from the conventional AC source. The reflector is provided for concentrating and directing the emitted light in a downward direction.
As known to those skilled in the art, fluorescent lighting is advantageous in energy efficiency over incandescent lighting. According to some tests, fluorescent lights produce 50–100 lumens/watt compared to approximately 15 lumens/watt for incandescent bulbs.
Even though fluorescent lights are more efficient than incandescent bulbs, they are harder to control. The electrical discharge that excites the mercury vapor has to be started quickly and reliably, and then the current must be controlled from continuing to rise until it burns out the tube. The starting and control function is handled by a ballast.